


"Let's Go Fly A Kite!"

by GachMoBrea



Series: The Unexpected Series [24]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Gen, Goes with the Series, Irritated Len, Marry Poppins Influence, NO Lisa, OOC, Short, Song fic, Sorry!, Surprise Singer, Wentworth Doesn't Talk, kites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a windy day in Central City and Team ColdFlash decide to take Wentworth out to fly his first kite.<br/>Which is great, except they keep breaking out into song.<br/>Much to Len's ire.</p><p>*Short, Just-For-Fun Piece that came to me...*</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Let's Go Fly A Kite!"

"With tuppence for paper and strings," Caitlin sings as they put the rainbow colored kite together. "You can have your own set of wings-"  
"Doc," Len stops her. "No singing."  
"Come one, Len," Barry tries but gets a glare.  
"With your feet on the ground," the scientist starts again. "You're a bird in flight!"  
"You'll be flying alright," Len growls. "If you don't stop!"  
"With your fist holding tight," Cisco chimes in from the other room. "To the string of your kite!"  
"Oh, oh, oh!" the young genius sings as Len throws books at his head.

They stop long enough to leave the house before Caitlin continues.  
"Let's go fly a kite," she sings. "Up to the highest height!"  
"Caitlin," Len warns.  
"Let's go fly a kite," Cisco takes over. "And send it soaring."  
"I will have all of you soaring out of this city and towards your immediate end."  
"Up through the atmosphere," Caitlin takes the song back. "Up where the air is clear!"  
Len literally puts his hand over her mouth.  
"Oh," Barry sighs. "let's go fly a kite."

Once again, the team stops singing and they make it to the park where other children are flying their kites without a fight.  
Barry manages to get the kite into the air, before handing it over to his son.  
As the triangular rainbow dives and soars in the air, Caitlin smirks.  
"When you send it flying up there," she says, doesn't sing. "All at once you're lighter than air."  
"I know what you're doing," Len growls.  
She turns a faux look of shock to him, "But, you can dance on the breeze over houses and trees."  
Len moves like he's going to attacker her, but Cisco bellows.  
"With your fist holding tight!" the loud lyrics makes the angry man's shoulders hunch. "To the string of your kite!"  
"Oh, oh, oh!" Barry raises his hands, stopping Len from strangling the young genius, unaware of his own addition to the song.

"Let's go fly a kite!" a deep voice sings out to them, freezing Len mid-grab to Cisco's throat. "Up to the highest height!"  
All eyes turn to look at Mick Rory, AKA the criminal Heat Wave, as he strides over to them. Singing.  
"Let's go fly a kite," Mick continues to sing loudly. "And send it soaring!"  
"Up through the atmosphere!" Caitlin joins in, empowered by the pyromaniac's enthusiasm.  
"Up where the air is clear!" Cisco is just enjoying ticking Len off.  
All three sing as loudly as they can together, "Oh, let's go fly a kite!"

Len turns an icy glare to Barry, "This is all your fault."

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Lisa's out doing who knows what. (She does have a life, you know.)  
> Wentworth's too confused with what's going on to say anything.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Show, the Characters, or the Song.
> 
> *Lyrics from "Mary Poppins"  
> *Composed by Robert B. Sherman and Richard M. Sherman  
> *Lyrics compiled by: "Disneyclips.com"


End file.
